


WHY me? And why now?

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: One night stand between Dolph Ziggler and Jey USO leads in unplunned circumstances and the is no running away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dolph has created a name for himself Mr pink.
> 
> They are back again this too.  
Enjoy.

Hey! Jey Dolph has been looking for you Alexa said to Jey who looked surprised.

Are you sure Jimmy asked..

Yes I'm sure his in a meeting with Stephanie he told me to tell you to call him.

Bye Alexa left mumbling something about not getting paid to deliver messages to ungrateful pigs.

Man why would dolph be looking for you Jimmy chuckled maybe he wants to play with you again.

The fist bumped and laughed.

They turned to see dolph coming out of Stephanie's office wiping his tears from his eyes and Stephanie giving him a hug and rubbing his back she may be a bitch but she is still a mother.

Hey Dolph I heard that you have been looking for me said Jey.

Dolph wiped his tears and nodded can we talk in private.

Usos your next the control guy said.

Ohh! Damn can I come to your hotel room tonight.

Ohk! Dolph answered and left.

It was dark when he walked in and he did not even bother to switch on the lights.

And claimed on the bed he fall asleep immediately.

It was late when he heard a knock on the door.

He went to open he found Jey smirking on the door.

Hei! Can I come in he asked.

Sure dolph said closing it.

What is it can't get enough of me that you had to find me Jey said raising his eyebrows.

Don't get so cocky and sat we need to talk can I get you anything dolph asked.

Water, beer or juice dolph asked opening the freezer.

Juice is fine.

What is this about, you not here to tell me that you cought something are you. Hey asked standing up.

Because I'm clean if you cought something it ain't from me.

Dolph laughed.

Ohh! I cought something oright and it ain't easy to rid of it. 

Definitely not from me. Jey said as he started to panic it's not Aids right

No it's not Aids the stupid version of Jimmy.

I'm pregnant.

Jey's laughter went silent and he sat down.

You sure asked once he sat down.

Of course you numbnuts I only sleept with you in the last couple of weeks.

And the doctor's did the tests you are the father.

I'll take that beer now Jey said.

Woow I'm going to be a dad Come to think of it Jey is scared shitless inside.

He doesn't know a damn thing about raising a baby.

Why did he have to sleep with dolph, he should have stuck with his supermodels they don't want kids.

The whole time dolph was starring at him.

Look Jey I don't want you or family to think that I'm trying to get you to marry me or something.

I can raise this child well and don't feel trapped to do anything you don't want. Dolph pleaded.

Jey looked to him, my father would kill me I abandoned his grandchild.  
So I'm going to do the right thing to be with you and our baby.

We going to start by having you move in with me and I'm not going to miss any doctors appointments from now we go together.

Dolph chuckled you Jey uso.

Yes Jey nodded.im taking responsibility damn we going to have to tell my family.

Calm down daddy pig dolph said. Breath we take it one step at a time.

Your so calm Jey said.

Dolph laughed yeah Stephanie is really in the wrong business she should be a therapist.

Really Jey asked.

Yes! She gave me counseling.

Damn I'm going to have a son Jey said.

Who said it's a boy it could be a girl.

Jey sighed she's still fine. But a boy would be great man I can teach him how to pic up chicks.

Really Jey dolph threw a pillow at him and they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just too sweet.
> 
> Good morning friends

So you having a baby Jimmy asked. Jey who was just starring at him.

Uce! Uce! Man are you oright Jimmy waved his hand infront of Jey.

Whats up uce Jey said.

Yoo! Uce I asked you about the baby didn't you use protection I have known you to not be careful your always careful man, said Jimmy.

We used protection uce the condom must have teared man I was not drunk I remember uce. How do I tell Dad he asked his brother who shrugged his shoulders. 

Man this is hard.

You know you will have to tell him somehow Jimmy said.

They walked out of their kicker room heading for the gorrilla to wait for their song.

It was then wen Jey ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up.

Uce are you ok man, Jimmy asked.

Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine he said.

They went down to the ring just as the match was on Jey gave Jimmy a sign that he needed to throw up Jimmy wrapped it up and when they got backstage Jey ran for the trash can again and threw up.

Man are you sure you're fine Jimmy asked.

Man maybe it's just food poisoning Jey said.

Ohk but uce you have been like this since morning said Jimmy.

Maybe last night dinner had mushrooms in it man.

Just then his phone rang.

Hello... 

Hello Jimmy it's. .... Me ...... Dolph.

Oh! Hy man wats up.

Dolph hesitated can you get me donughts when you come to the hotel.

Sure ... Said Jey is that all.

No and some Chinese and mcnagets with with MCfries with Orange juice..

Sure.

Sorry to bother you I know it's late and your tired but I'm really craving them you know being pregnant and all dolph said hidding his smile. Even though Jey can't see him.

It's oright don't worry about it anything for my baby.

That's when Jey realized the double meaning to his words and hang up.

Having cravings already Jey asked.

Yeah! I got to go uce see you later man.

Cool uce.

And Jey left.

Dolph opened the door wide enough for Jey to step in carrying bags of food.

Thanks he went straight to the food and started to eat cheese fries with doughnuts.

Jey looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

What... Dolph asked.

How can you eat that.

Before dolph could answer Jey covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Jey came back and drank water.

Are you ohk Dolph asked with a smirk when Jey closed his eyes to drink the water.

He knew what was wrong with his baby daddy it was morning sickness he realised that a while back when he was not having any that baby daddy is helping him with part of his pregnancy and it was fun watching him suffer.

Yeah Im cool.

Have you told your family about you know the baby Dolph asked.

If you talking about mom and dad not yet but Jimmy knows.

I haven't told Roman I don't know how to approach the subject with him.

Ohk Dolph said.

Have you told your family Jey asked.

Well I told my mom and she probably told dad so I'm just waiting for my mom to fuss over the baby, dolph Chuckled she always grandkids..

So is my dad.

Ohk dolph said with a mouthful.

But not like this Jey sighed he always said marriage first and then kids.

Fries dolph asked handing him a bucket.

Nah I'm cool.

Dolph pouted but the wants you to have some.

Really Jey asked laughing ohk I will have some.

They laughed and laughed dolph looked at Jey he had to admit they guy was cute and he hoped they child his carrying looks like his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes, mistakes

Fuck your sexy said Jey dolph blushed in to jey's neck.

No, no, don't hide your face he said rubbing Dolph's hair and I love your hair it's smooth fuck baby I'm so hard for you right now your body just turns me on Jey lifted Dolph's head and looked into his eyes and captured his lips for a passionate kiss.

Jey wait.

Shh! Shh! Don't speak he lifted Dolph of the couch and placed him on the bed and started kissing his neck dolph moaned and Jey smirked.

He moved on to his mouth and rubbed his member with his hand while working in his hole.

Ohh! Fuck Dolph moaned as Jey worked on him.

Fuck that feels good he screamed as Jey hit his prostate don't stop don't stop. Please .. stop..

What Jey asked. You want me to stop.

Dolph shook his head no please Jey I want you now.

Jey removed his hand from Dolph's hole and entered him.

Ohh! Fuck ,fuck ,fuck that is amazing.

Jey hit his prostate over and over dolph released.

Jey just stopped moving and looked at dolph admiring his beautiful face.

When he came down from his highs Jey started to move again and he took his member into his hands and started rubbing moving up and down.

Holy fuck dolph moaned loudly Jey flipped him over and Started to hit it from behind and moved his hands down Dolph's back.

Fuck, fuck, he pulled Dolph's hair and kissed him passionately on the lips and realesed inside him. He flipped dolph over and collapsed ontop of him.

They just stood there breathing hard.

Dolph came to his senses and realized he just slept with his baby daddy again.

Mistake mistake his mind was screaming.

He lied there looking at Jey who was sleeping next to him with a smile on his face.

Dolph sighed he will have to talk to Nattie Tommorow but for now he will just enjoy this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

So you slept with him again Nattie asked dolph who nodded.

And to make things worse he hasn't even told his family about this child he just gets mad when I ask him about it you know dolph said with a sigh.

Ohhh! Honey Nattie said giving dolph a hug.

You want my honest opinion she asked dolph who shook his head.

Well I'm going to give it to you anyway I think he never gonna tell them the next thing you know he will be asking you to have an arbotion because his not ready to be a father, Nattie said.

You mean his going to blame me.

Yep Nattie nodded telling you how you ruined his life and everything else.

Dolph started to cry.  
But Nattie comforted him.

Im just scared to do this alone Nattie I'm scared dolph confessed.

I know dear I know.

Have you told your family yet he asked Jey who sighed.

No I haven't he answered honestly.

Dolph shook his head but stayed quite.

What , Jey asked.

Nothing dolph answered.

No it's something is there something you want to say , Jey asked.

It's just Jey I'm 4 months pregnant and to make things worse we have been sleeping with each other for 4 months and you haven't told your family about this baby I just don't know where I stand with this do you even want this baby dolph asked.

Jey stood from where he was sitting and looked at dolph he was trying to keep his cool but he failed.

What do you mean I do I even want this baby.

Am I not the one who stayed when you told me that you where pregnant.  
But Jey it's just you haven't told your family and this baby will be born soon and ..... Dolph was cut by Jey who screamed.

YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME YOU THINK THE REASON I HAVEN'T TOLD MY FAMILY IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT MY OWN CHILD.

HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO THE FEMALE FRIENDS OF YOURS Jey asked dolph who nodded.  
I spoke to Nattie he said and she thinks that..

That I don't want the child and I'm going to blame you for ruining my life he spoke softly.

Dolph nodded.

Jey walked up to the door and looked at dolph those girls won't always be there but I will he dropped a glass as he walked out of the penthouse.

Dolph had tears in his eyes he was crying he could not believe this he dolph Ziggler was crying for his baby daddy. I mean it's not like they were a couple but what did hey mean when he said that he will always be there for dolph.

He just stood there wondering with tears Rolling down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

You had to go out there and wrestle while pregnant Jey said.

Well Goldberg knew he had to be careful his a professional and it's not like I'm stupid.

Well considering what you did I'm begginning to think that Maybe you are stupid Jey said.

You calling me stupid you can't even tell your family about this pregnancy and your calling me stupid dolph was crying , damn this hormones.

Dolph Jey called.

I'm fine Jey I'm just this stupid hormones dolph said wiping his tears.

I told my dad Jey whispered.

What... When..

Last week after we fought I went home and told him.

And what did he say dolph asked.

He said that I need to do the right thing so that my child can be raised right in to a happy environment.

And wat is the right thing dolph asked.

We have to get married.

What dolph asked.

But we not dating or anything we just two guys who slept together dolph said chuckling.

Well my dad is very traditional I explained that and he said that we can learn to love each other because we have a child on the way. 

So what you say I mean Im up for it if only you agree I mean I can't force you.

I will do it .....

What ... Jey asked.

I will marry you Jey USO for our daughter.

What.... He asked.

I'm kidding I don't know dolph laughed you should have seen your face. I have a scan this week you can come if you want dolph said.

I would love that future Mr USO they laughed your stupid. Dolph said.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is your baby and that is the head and the heartbeat is fine your child is perfectly healthy. Said the doctor now I suggest you rest a lot male pregnancy is different from female pregnancy you are going to need a lot of rest, he said as he left the office.

Jey cleaned up the gel on Dolph's stomach and helped him get up since his getting big and it's hard to do things on his own.

Thanks he mumbled.

Don't mention it said jey, so I was thinking we should going through the wedding stuff have you told your mom yet.

Well I did she's super excited and wants to plan the wedding.

They were walking to the car and when they arrived Jey opened the door for him thanks dolph mumbled. 

Don't mention it said Jey.

Dolph blushed and hey smiled as he got in the drivers side.

So the girls wants to throw me a baby shower I just thought I should run it by you first dolph said.

It's cool Jey said.

But I want you to be there dolph said.

Ain't guys not allowed at baby showers. 

I'm guy I'm not a girl it's just a small party with few friends and baby games and activities which you and I are going to participate in so you and your friends are invited.

Cool Jey said parking infront of Dolph's house.  
They stayed I'm the car for a while.

Would you like to come in dolph asked Jey who kissed him hard on the lips.

Nah! I got to go meet Roman and Jimmy I will call you he said.

Sure dolph said.

Jey got in to the car and left.

Dolph just stood there watching the car leave and smiled to himself.

So Nattie said you have half of the rooster showing up tonight. It was the night of the shower.

It was starting to get full now.

Congratulations dolph said Finn giving him a hug and his famous grin. 

Seth came behind Finn and hugged him from behind Finn leaned in to the touch, dolph was looking at them with a surprise look.

How long have you guys been together.

Four years now said Finn kissing Seth.

Wow... That long how did you manage to hide it for so long. He asked.

Seth chuckled we weren't hiding we just like our privacy he said, baby I'm going to talk to the guys ohk congratulations dolph with that he left.

Finn was still blushing.

Wow four years later and he can make you blush like that wow.

Enough about me. Said Finn.

You and Jey he asked.

Yeah. As you can see we can't keep a secret he said and they laughed.

It was time for games and Dolph and Jey were blind folded and placed infront of a table with a doll and a happy.

So the next game Nattie began it is a nappy changing game they played that game and all other games which were very silly.

It was time for snacks and Jey called for everyone's attention.

They all stopped talking and looked at him.

So first I would like to say thank you all for your presents.

Yeah! Your good for the next few years jimmy said Everyone laughed.

Shut up uce Jey said.

So uhmm... Dolph and I have an announcement Jey looked to dolph who smiled and encouraged him to continue and moved closer to Jey.

Jey began dolph and I are getting married.

Jey looked at dolph and got down on one knee he had a ring on his hand dolph smiled and nodded Jey got up and kissed him.

Everyone was so happy for the newly engaged couple.

The other superstars and the girls were already checking out the ring it was a 25 carrats with a rare blue diamond.

Wow Finn said it's beautiful and unique Jey has a good taste.

He called over to Seth baby isn't it beautiful Finn said to Seth who nodded.

Roman laughed it seems like Finn loves the ring man. He said to Seth who just smiled as he saw Mustafa also looking at the ring and worse putting it on his finger for a fitting and admiring it.

Well his not the only one he laughed when he saw the look on Roman's face.

It's not funny little brother he said and left Seth who was still laughing.

It was a great party look at all the gifts dolph said to Jey who just mumbled in his sleep.

He got up from laying on his chest get up he said.

What.. let's go to bed he told told Jey.

You... You want me to spend the night he asked dolph who nodded we going to be husbands soon we need to learn to do things together as a married couple.

Ohh! Jey allowed himself to be pulled to the bedroom.

He could get used to this he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They back.

So honey when do you want to get married Dolph's mom asked. 

I'm getting big everyday mom nothing fits me anymore I'm like a whale mom.

Honey you look fine his mom said.

I think I should get married after I give birth you know dolph said.

Honey what is your theme.

I want a traditional Samoan wedding you know since Jey is Samoan dolph said.

Okay honey then we need to find out more about Jey's heritage and culture.

Mom I think that we should eat I'm starving.

But honey we just eat not so long ago.  
Remember I'm eating for two now mom said dolph laughing.

I'm so happy for you honey your getting married his mom said. 

Mom who would have thought I'm getting married dolph said excited.

But honey answer me honestly do you love him.

Dolph blushed I always had a crush on him when they first debuted him and his twin brother Jimmy the was this thing about him that made me interested in him. But he was always surrounded by the divas and it was always difficult speaking to him.

And how did you guys get here she said pointing to Dolph's belly.

It was dolph chuckled it was one night after raw I was stuck my had no ride home, and he came and asked if I'm okay.

And he gave me a lift home he started complimenting me and one thing let to another and...

And your pregnant now.. his mom joked and they chuckled.

So I have been thinking dolph said.

About what asked Jey.

About the wedding maybe we should have like a traditional Samoan wedding dolph said biting his lip.

Jey smiled really you would do that for me he asked walking over to dolph and kissed him.

Yes it was just a thought i want this child to be connected with their roots you know dolph said.

Dolph babe that means a lot to me you know Jey said hugging dolph he got down on his knees and lifted Dolph's shirt and kissed his big belly.

Hei.. there little dude.

Jey dolph called who said it's a boy. Dolph asked with a smile.

Sorry little peaches I promise to do right by you and your daddy Jey said rubbing Dolph's belly.

Dolph felt a warm a feeling in his stomach and held jey's head they stood there like that.

Dolph is in love.


End file.
